


The Vortex

by FoxFaith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Trust, did it get warm in here?, firsts?, giving intimacy a try, neck kisses, paused moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFaith/pseuds/FoxFaith
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Shiro asked behind Keith's ear. “You seem a bit on edge.”On edge, of course he was on edge. They were sitting on his floor in the dark, in a space castle, billions of light years from anything. And was that Shiro's heart pounding against his back? Maybe yes, given that Keith was sitting between his legs with the Black Paladin's arms belted around his middle.





	The Vortex

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shiro asked behind Keith's ear. “You seem a bit on edge.”

On edge, of course he was on edge. They were sitting on his floor in the dark, in a space castle, billions of light years from anything. And was that Shiro's heart pounding against his back? Maybe yes, given that Keith was sitting between his legs with the Black Paladin's arms belted around his middle.

“Mmm, maybe a little.” Keith confessed, betraying only the top level of where his nervous thoughts were taking him. There wasn't any reason for the way his hands were getting clammy or the way he was leaning away from Shiro, trying to get a glimpse of his expression in the darkness of his room. He thought that it would help to keep him calm but it might have started to be the opposite effect now.

Shiro chuckled lightly through his nose, the warmth of his breath brushing against the nape before him. Truth be told, this was the first time they had the chance to even try something like this. Before, if circumstances allowed them, it was all catching each other's eyes from across the room and holding hands under the table out of sight or trying to save each other from enemy fire. Small things like that.

In the comparison, the young leader was just as irrationally spun up as Keith about it but for different reasons, mechanically alien dismembered reasons. His cybernetic arm unconsciously adjusted his hold around Keith's waist, not only to keep its owner steady but to help quell the boy's nerves.

“Um, so is this okay?” Shiro asked over the Red Paladin's shoulder, cheek to cheek. Keith leaned back into Shiro's hold to answer him in earnest with a slight nod. He felt as if it should have been him asking that question given the context of their arrangement prior to this position. Shiro had requested not to be pinned down in any way, and given what the ex-gladiator has been through, it was easy for Keith to understand and agree. This was fine. 

“May I?” 

“Yeah.” Keith swallowed down a lump. “Go a head.” His breath quivered over his words as he tried to focus on something out the window in front of them, the idle moment of waiting threatening to boil him alive. There, hanging in balance by gravity, was a young galaxy. A beautiful little whirlpool of blue starlight swirling around a large black hole that kept it alive in motion twisting it into the infinite void.....

His stomach swung low when Shiro's lips pressed against the side of his neck, right where the tendon was tethered under his jaw, his hair swept to the side to allow for better access. Keith breathed once and tucked his chin down against the sensation quickly, the shock of it trembling in his bones. Shiro's head lifted away from the spot and rested against Keith's temple, ample with patience, a breath leaving his nose. 

It wasn't a bad feeling, quite the contrary, he had to just get over it and let Shiro try again. Practice and all that. “Sorry. Just startled me is all.” Keith said trying to keep the mood.

“It's okay.” 

Shiro dragged the tip of his nose down the side of the boy's cheek, just under his jaw. “Tilt your head a bit.” His voice was low, barely commanding, vibrating against Keith's spine, who obeyed and lifted his chin.

His officer's lips started to mouth openly against the back slope of his jaw, drawing a quick pant from him in response to how fast his gut had fell into his pelvis. There, it rolled in something like molten caramel, tumbling and contorting. 

Keith gripped at the arms around him to anchor what was left of rational thought being drowned in the sensations against his throat. His neck seemed to have finally given up, the weight of his skull settled back onto Shiro's shoulder as he worked his mouth just behind Keith's ear. The little spot that Shiro had latched onto, finally had gotten a tiny noise loose from the back of Keith's throat, something between a moan and a sigh.

Satisfied with the small victory, Shiro stopped to let his boy catch his breath. Keith's chest pumped air in and out rhythmically, while he came back to the floor, descending from the heaven Shiro had pushed him into. All of that with just his mouth? Was it normal to get this worked up over something so simple?

A chuckle from behind him scattered his questions as Shiro nuzzled into the juncture of his neck, amused with something. “You're so sensitive.”

A blush tighten the skin of Keith's cheeks. “Shut up...” He grumbled into the palms of his hands, embarrassed by his innocent reaction to the new experience. Thank god one of them had any history with this stuff. Shiro's small laugh was enough to illustrate how silly yet perfect it all was.

“I could add some biting if that helps anything.” Shiro supplied, enjoying the rise it got out of Keith, who almost squirmed at the thought of flashing pearly whites tugging gently against his skin. His heated face was buried an inch deeper into his hands, leaning away.

“Common, I'm kidding.” 

Keith groaned as he was lifted back into Shiro's chest once more. His mouth continued where it had left off, sucking the skin between his lips, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to get Keith's attention back on task.

It was difficult to keep his mind from overriding his need to get lost into the fog of warmth washing over him. Keith was hard wired to stop and think about each step in life. It was the conditioning of a military mind and unlike Shiro, with the experience to separate them, he struggled to keep the balance within. 

Yet, with all that they have been through, thinking that each other might be gone forever, he fought to get lost in the vortex of everything that was the man behind him. Especially now that he was using his teeth. He wasn't kidding after all.

Shiro switched to the other side of Keith's neck, in the area just above his collar bone that had enough give to take the skin between his teeth and bite down. A harsh groan escaped Keith's mouth, his back bent away and his hands secure around Shiro's. There went the last of his sanity, he thinks.

Switching back to gentle mouthing, Shiro eased his boy back into his body. His human hand couldn't help but to aid his exploration by tilting Keith's head to the side, where it was secured against his shoulder. Keith's body seemed unable to process what was happening to it as it writhed in his hold.  
Shiro kept working his lips over the bite mark knowing its sensitivity until he rested his chin over it, letting Keith have his head back, giving him another break, saving it for later.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, letting his own head rest against the one over his shoulder. Shiro was also panting, needing the air just as much. 

“What was that about not using your teeth?” Keith mockingly asked.

He felt Shiro's head turn to where his lips grazed against his cheek. “Shit happens.”

Shiro had let the moment ease back down. He didn't want to let his yearning to overstep any boundaries, as arbitrary as they were. Sometimes with Keith it wasn't so easy to know where their mutual attraction began and his roll as the team leader ended. They knew that it was imperative to find the balance and taking it steady and slow was the only way. Unfortunately, the rush of their primary role these days was a constant interference but not now. Not here, in the dark of Keith's room with the details edged out by the glow of the cosmos outside of his window.

Coming back to themselves, Keith turned around in Shiro's hold, leaning over him on his knees with his hands holding Shiro's head steady as he looked somewhere into the whole of the Black Paladin's soul through his dark gray eyes. In there, somewhere, was a broken but beautiful stained glass window of a man with an inner light of personality and morality that shattered into the colors of his character. 

Leaning to the left, watched with trust the entire way, Keith boldly took the lead heading straight for the strained side of Shiro's throat, intent on returning the favor while still honoring the notion that Shiro wished to not be pinned, despite the urge Keith had to do just that.

Instead, he opted to putting the weight into his hands, bracing himself into the bed frame. Bewitched by wanting to continue, Shiro moved his head into Keith's neck intent on mauling it with his mouth again but Keith pulled away.

“Hold still.” He hissed with a dusting of authority against the sensitive skin. Shiro swallowed, not expecting the command, yet then again, it was him who had seen the leader that Keith would be someday. Who knew that it would manifest into something like this and disappointed, he was not.

Still somewhat controlled by his lack of tact, Keith started with devouring the curve of Shiro's trapizius with his open mouth, slowly messaging it with his tongue, tasting the salt and odd tang of body wash that luckily smelled better than it tasted. Once he got up to the end of the muscle, his lips glided over the skin until they hit the back corner of Shiro's jaw, its owner sliding his hands under Keith's shirt to the back curve of his ribs.

There, under the protrusion of jawbone, Keith mouthed the loose skin, trying to mimic what Shiro had done. His nose blew a short breath in arrogance with a smirk when he got his first solid moan out of Shiro. The two hands on him, one metal and the other flesh, slid down to his hips and squeezed before making their way back up his spine. The contrast between them was incredible.

By the end of the first minute, Shiro had his head fully tilted to one side, allowing Keith all the room he needed/wanted to explore. Through the haze, he decided that it was really pleasant that he wasn't in control for once, that he could find just a tiny particle of joy in surrendering and for once he didn't have to be afraid of the word.

If Keith knew this, maybe it was why, despite the burn of arousal in his gut cheering him on to find some thrilling conclusion bursting like the very nature of his element; a wildfire cracking and melting the earth, his movements were methodical, without rush in the way that he wanted Shiro to know that he was thinking about him. Cultivating a small world for Shiro's exhausted mind to rest, a refuge to heal from the nights of terror ripping at the edges of his sanity and after the days where his muscles, despite their impressive endurance, were shaking from holding him up in whatever dogfight he found himself in.

No, the physical affections of this incredible person wouldn't be the thing to heal him, Shiro knew that part was up to him but Keith created a quiet place where he could focus on himself. A very rare concept for Shiro to entertain, yet he was trading operationally needed sleep for having his neck chewed on by someone who only knew half of what he was doing. It still felt awesome though.

Keith, sometime later, had ran out of ideas, panting with his forehead resting on Shiro's clavicle thinking about how else he could keep the high going. Shiro settled for tracing small circles on Keith's hips above his waistband, allowing him to gather whatever it was he was trying to gain back by stopping but this was actually derailing him farther.

Keith, for the life of him, couldn't get a single thought beyond the way Shiro's thumbs rubbed over his hips. It felt really good. The still wonderful difference between worn metal and rough thumb tips swirled his skin with gentle pressure over curved bone, concentrating the swell of warmth in the cradle of his pelvis.

Lost to it, Keith moaned and rolled his hips once, twice, unsure of what his incentives were, only knowing that it was dark magic that Shiro was using to steal the control over his body. He didn't fully understand why he wanted to press into the body before him, a vague idea that increased pressure would somehow alleviate the pinched heat. 

Shiro kept on with his administrations almost knowing, while observing the reactions in Keith's body with a renewed sense of wonder. While he was still lingering on some edge from Keith's mouth romping like a deer over his neck, this new development was of a greater interest to investigate.

Knowing the level of sensitivity he was dealing with, Shiro's thumbs moved from rubbing, to messaging deep into the muscle running parallel to the bone. Distracted by the intense feeling, Keith hardly noticed the open mouth settling over the already faded bite mark. The visual evidence was gone but the nerves there were still fresh with memory.

Two squeezing hands just above the danger zone and Shiro's teeth clamping down on raw skin had ripped a shout from Keith's throat as his abdomen flexed and his hips jerked, leaving him squirming despite the teeth and hands holding him in place. Shiro increased the pressure in both his hands and jaws as Keith continued to endure, gripping the bed frame as his only anchor. He twisted against the restraint, heart set at a thundering pace, irrationally fearing that the sensation wouldn't ebb, yet some sleeping part of him didn't want it to.

Switching to only holding him by the shoulder via mouth, Shiro's large hands kept up the lax and press of his finger and thumb tips over abs and hips knowing that it was causing Keith's center to wallow in the unyielding boil, the shape of him just under his pajama pants becoming evident.

Shiro released his teeth from the skin, settling back into rubbing tiny circles into the fading red finger prints. His lips set out on exploiting the rich sensations from the area on Keith's neck muscle he had been prospecting. Keith on the other end, was burning up from the strained bubble of arousal causing him to push against Shiro's thumbs, silently begging to release him from the sensation he couldn't even name.

Still getting a kick out of watching Keith loosing it, Shiro sucked an earlobe into his mouth. It finally gets Keith talking. Kind of...

“Taka....” Half of his first name. That's how fucked over his boy's head is from all of this. Time to release the beast, he thinks as Keith tries to get out of his grip. Knowing that he's got him impatient by winding him up so bad, Shiro halts all touching involved with pleasure. 

Keith startled from the sudden lax of contact. His head raises up slowly, until his gaze is matched with Shiro's, whose smirking guessing what's coming next. His face, despite the feeling of lightening running in his veins, is relaxed with a sort of knowing concentration, as if trying to send his intent across the space between them. His face slowly creeps forward until his lips hover over Shiro's who has his neck bent up, following Keith's movement like an enchanted cobra.

There's barely a hair's breath of time before Keith eases himself to bridge Shiro's lap, his knees split, held in place by the tension in his thighs. The rule of 'no pinning down' was the last rational thought screaming in his head.

“I...” He started but was caught by the glint of dangerous intention laced with something burning over Shiro's gaze. Neither of them was going to leave this room without something, someone giving in and so foretold, they could both surrender without fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write a one-shot like this without using the usual dynamics of 'making-out'. So I prevented myself from using kissing on lips and throwing someone on the bed. It was fun and challenging all the same. (I'm still thinking that they are going to turn out to be family of some sort in season 3. Guess us Sheith shippers will just have to live in sin or something lol)


End file.
